


Black Butler || 14 years later

by Funtom_fanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, More tags to be added, Multi, Other, did I mention finny is the earl now?, finny is a soft earl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtom_fanfics/pseuds/Funtom_fanfics
Summary: A new king to shuffle his pawns along the board





	Black Butler || 14 years later

Sebastian prouled his way into his masters room, wheeling in a tray of tea and scones with him. He made his way to the other side of the room, sliding open the curtains and tying them to the end on the small rail, he hasn't done this for his master for a while, he quite enjoyed it, like a little nostalgia. He remembered the little things, like how his master would usually whine when the sun hit his face like a rude wake up call, like now. "My lord, you insisted on waking up early to complete work- today we have Fortnum & Mason's Earl grey tea with a plate of scones" the small lord ducked his head further under the feather duvet, trying to wave Sebastian away. The demon only chuckled, "unless, you want little Bleu to be upset that his godfather wont see him for the second time".

The Lord huffed, sitting up and yawning, throwing his hand in front of his eyes to stop being blinded by the sunlight. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing it back as he struggled but managed to clip it down. Sebastian helped him with the rest, he re-bandadged his chest, buttoned up his shirt, and slid on his knee high socks, clipping them carefully. Sebastian carefully handed him his tea and tied the end of one of the lords sleeves, not wanting the wound of what used to be his arm to be caught in a draft. Sebastian looked back at the young lord just as he sipped his tea in silence, "I'll be attending the others while you continue your work my lord" Sebastian bowed and left, carefully looking down at his pocket watch, knowing the lord has a free day, and there wasnt much that needed to be taken care of, but just as that though passed his mind, an obnoxiously loud crash was heard from the kitchen, obviously, most of the plates were to be broken by this point.

Sebastian let out a long sigh, making his way to the kitchen only to find a young blonde laying next to the masters young godson, Bleu, he really did look like Ciel. "Young lord, might I ask what just happened?" The boy, no older than ten, immediately rose to his feet once sebastians voice was heard, knowingly scared of him. "S-Sebastian!!! I'm sorry! I was helping Ryn to-"

"There is ceramic shards everywhere you could get hurt" Bleu looked at Sebastian, half expecting a lecture, but never got one. He looked over to his blonde, female companion, Ryn, who was panicking with the plate shards, before sebastian moved her away to Bleu "you two stay outside, I'll clean this up... like usual" Sebastian huffed as they both left.

Ryn shuffled nervously, pressing her glasses up the ridge of her nose, "I-Its easy to mess up here, yes it is-" Bleu sighed, before his face lit up with an idea "maybe we could ask dad if he can play with us!" Bleu smiles, taking Ryn's hand and running off to the lords study. Ryn held Bleu tightly, only just managing to keep her blonde hair out of her face "S-Sir! The master would be annoyed, yes he will!!" She stuttered out as Bleu ran into the study room door, giggling, and rubbing his head slightly. The door opened and the master stepped out, helping the young boy to his feet and dusting him off, "Oh Bleu... be careful when you're running around, I don't want you hurt" the lord gently ruffled Bleu's hair, looking over at the blonde in front of him as she looked as if she were to burst into tears "master! I-I'm sorry!"

"Ryn- there's no need to panic, honestly" he brushed his own strawberry blonde hair back again. "You'll be fine to protect him while I'm working, I trust you and sebastian enough" the older blonde smiled, as Ryn nodded quickly and picked up Bleu, also smiling "Yes master Finnian!"

"Yes master! For something or other!" Bleu giggled.


End file.
